Une étrange amnésie
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Tous les soirs à la même heure, Hermione Granger fait quelque chose qu'on n'aurait jamais cru d'elle : une déclaration d'amour à Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde l'a vue elle fait ces déclaration dans la Grande Salle au dîner pourtant elle nie et invoque une excuse ridicule : elle ne s'en souvient pas! Franchement, qui la croit ... Personne
1. Chapter 1

Hermione Granger avait été reconnue par tous comme une personne très responsable et mature pour son âge. Sauf que depuis quelques temps, c'était pour une toute autre raison qu'elle était reconnue par ses camarades. On ne pouvait pas dire que c'était très glorieux. Bien au contraire. Cette activité nouvelle avait fait d'elle la risée de Poudlard. Tous les Gryffondor avait même plutôt été choque et avaient souhaite lui parler mais étrangement, elle niait tout et refusait d'admettre avoir accompli ces actes. Sa défense était simple, elle dormait pendant ce temps. En conséquence, personne n'acceptait de la croire, son excuse paraissait difficile a croire voire ridicule.

###

Pourtant, ils avaient des preuves. Certains élèves avaient récolté des souvenirs dans une pensine et rien n'indiquait la moindre falsification. Malgré tout, Hermione refusait d'admettre la vérité. Non, elle me pouvait pas avoir clame son amour éternel a Drago Malefoy devant tous les élèves dans la Grande Salle. D'abord, il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy, l'horrible fouine qu'elle détestait depuis sa première année. Et puis cette attitude ne lui ressemblait en rien car elle était bien trop timide pour parler en public. Pourtant il fallait bien reconnaître que les souvenirs étaient vrais dont les événements qu'on y voyait s'étaient bel et bien déroulé. Hermione avait depuis quelques mois des trous de mémoire récurrents. Or les heures correspondaient avec les prétendues déclarations

Hermione avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, elle n'y comprenait rien. Malgré toutes les preuves, elle refusait d'admettre que cela puisse être vrai. Et on ne pouvait pas dire que Ron était d'un grand secours. Il avait assiste a une des déclarations de sa meilleure amie et croyait donc qu'elle était amoureuse de Malefoy. A cause de tout cela, il ne lui adressait plus la parole. Elle ne le trouvait pas très compréhensif.

Comme tous les soirs, les élèves des différentes maisons étaient attablés et mangeaient leurs dîners avec intérêt sauf que tout le monde se demandait quand Hermione Granger viendrait et quel serait le contenu de son discours cette fois-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva, une feuille de parchemin a la main. Après avoir remercié le directeur de lui avoir, encore une fois, laisse la parole, elle commença a lire son parchemin qui était rose. De nombreux cœurs s'en échappaient et les élèves les plus proches pouvaient même sentir un délicat parfum de lilas.

"depuis que je te connais, tu illumines mes journées. Mon cœur et mon âme t'appartienne et ce sera le cas jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Tout chez toi est merveilleux. Tes cheveux sont magnifique, blonds comme les blés et ta peau pâle met tes splendides yeux en valeurs. Malgré l'apparence que tu donnes, je t'aime et t'aimerai toujours. Même la mort ne pourra venir à bout de mes sentiments pour toi. Alors n'oublies jamais mon cher Dray, tu es mon âme sœur"

A la fin de sa déclaration, elle était en larmes, prise par l'émotion. Dumbledore eut aussi une petite larme a l'œil mais ne pouvait se départir d'un petit sourire. Il avait du comprendre quelque chose avant tout le monde. L'ensemble des élèves se mordaient les joues pour ne pas rire. L'envie ne leur en manquait pas. Drago Malefoy était de marbre comme d'habitude et ne montra rien. Il n'eut cependant aucune réplique acerbe pour Hermione.

Le lendemain, Hermione se réveilla dans son lit toute habillée. Comme tous les jours, elle ne souvenait absolument pas de ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. Soudainement effrayée par ce qu'elle avait pu faire, elle se changea en vitesse et alla voir Harry qui le confirma ce qu'elle craignait : elle avait une nouvelle fois fait une déclaration d'amour à la fouine. C'est dans cet état de déprime qu'elle se rendit en cours de potion de Slughorn.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle aurait eu envie de sécher les cours mais elle ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Ces cours étaient trop importants pour qu'elle les rate.

Aux vues de ce a quoi elle s'attendait, le cours se déroula plutôt bien mais pas tant que cela. Ce cours, pour son plus grand malheur, avait été en commun avec les Serpentard qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour se moquer d'elle par de nombreuses répliques acerbes. Malefoy s'était parfois joint a eux mais la plupart du temps, il se contentait d'un sourire qu'il voulait narquois lorsqu'il croisait son regard.

Malgré tout, elle gardait la tête haute, ne voulant leur donner la conviction de l'avoir touchée. Elle se sentait tout de même blessée par leurs attaques mais n'était pas décidée a le montrer. Elle ne leur ferait certainement pas ce plaisir!

Les jours passaient et petit à petit son moral s'en allait. De plus en plus souvent, elle finissait par aller pleurer aux toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui, même si elle se moquait d'elle au début, la réconfortait un peu. Il fallait dire que les moqueries récurrentes des adolescents, elle connaissait. Elle savait donc ce qu'Hermione avait besoin d'entendre. La Gryffondor lui en fut reconnaissante pour cela.

En sortant des toilettes, elle se fit ne promesse qu'elle espérait pouvoir tenir. Elle se jura qu'elle comprendrai ce qui lui arrivait. Passant devant un groupe de professeur, elle entendit Slughorn se plaindre au directeur de fait qu'il jugeait préoccupant, Hermione fut choquée d'apprendre que des doses de potions étaient régulièrement volées dans la réserve. Cependant, elle n'en su pas plus car ils l'avaient remarquée et avait donc changé de sujet de conservation. Elle ne pu donc pas savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Elle mit quelques minutes avant de réaliser ce qu'impliquait les paroles qu'elle avait entendues. Il était très probable que ses grandes déclarations qu'elles faisaient l'était sous l'influence d'un quelconque flacon. Voilà pourquoi le geste lui ressemblait si peu. Quelqu'un d'autre tirait les ficelles et elle n'était qu'une marionnette! Finalement savoir cela n'arrangeait pas les choses et ne répondait pas à ses questions et lui fit s'en poser davantage. Qui lui faisait ça? Pourquoi?


	2. Chapter 2

Quelques jours plus tard, un peu avant le repas du soir, Hermione fit un malaise alors qu'elle portait à ses lèvres son jus de citrouille. Deux de ses camarades de chambres furent chargés de la ramener dans sa chambre. Il s'agissait de Lavande et Parvati. Les deux jeunes femmes s'exécutèrent volontiers et la posèrent sur son lit. Durant une dizaine de minutes, Hermione resta inconsciente mais elle finit par se réveiller. A n croire l'expression qu'elle voyait sur le visage de Parvati, elle ne semblait pas s'attendre à son réveil. Cette dernière lui fit signe de faire semblant de dormir encore et Hermione, sans savoir pourquoi, décida d'obéir. Elle entendit cependant tomber un verre par terre puis quelqu'un courir. Elle ouvrit les yeux quelques secondes et vit Lavande courir vers les toilettes. Un peu plus tard, Parvati lui secoua l'épaule gauche, Hermione ouvrit alors les yeux.

Hermione pensait alors avoir compris ce qui se passait. Elle connaissait l'attitude qu'elle avait entendue qui était certainement celle de Lavande. En effet, elle l'avait déjà vécue. Elle sourit alors, elle avait compris ce qui lui était arrivé ces derniers mois mais une question lui brûlait les lèvres : pourquoi ? Parvati, qui jusque là était restée silencieuse, pris la parole :

"Merci d'avoir jouer le jeu mais il le fallait. Je crois, et je suis sûre de ne pas me tromper, que tu as compris que Lavande vient d'absorber du polynectar. Je crois que tu as le droit de savoir tout."

Hermione appréciait le geste de Parvati et lui sourit. Elle voulut se lever mais elle ne le put pas, quelque chose, une sorte de champ de force, l'en empêchait. Lavande avait décidément pensé à tout pour qu'elle puisse agir en toute tranquillité sans risque qu'Hermione arrive.

"Ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de sortir. Lavande a jeté un sort qui t'en empêche et seule elle peut le lever.  
- C'est quoi cette histoire. Pourquoi?"

Elle n'arrivait pas comprendre pour Lavande faisait ça. Elle ne l'avait jamais perçue comme une fille capable de tels actes. En plus, ce sort était relativement difficile même si Hermione le maîtrisait parfaitement depuis longtemps. Elle n'avait rien a gagner... A moins que... Hermione eut alors une sorte d'illumination. Si, maintenant, elle comprenait car une seule motivation pouvait exister. Une motivation vieille comme le monde.

"C'est pour Ron c'est ça? Elle est toujours amoureuse de lui? Demanda Hermione bien qu'elle connaissait déjà la réponse. C'était si logique.  
- Oui. Pour tout dire, la rupture lui a fait mal mais elle ne voulait rien montrer. Elle t'as fait ça par jalousie. Elle n'a pas digéré la fois ou il a murmure ton nom alors qu'elle était sa petite amie et pas toi. Depuis ce jour, elle nourrit une profonde rancœur contre toi et son attitude est sa vengeance.  
- Alors toute cette mise en scène était destinée a m'éloigner de Ron? On peut dire qu'elle a réussie, Ron ne me parle plus, il me considère comme une folle traîtresse... Alors que je n'ai rien fait. Et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, elle me ridiculise journalièrement devant tout Poudlard. L'odeur de lilas et le parchemin rose, c'est trop. Je passe aussi pour une menteuse !"

Ces derniers mots avaient été dit avec une forte haine qui était inhabituelle et surprenante venant d'Hermione. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi méchante dans ses propos contre Parvati. Mais il fallait dire qu'elle n'acceptait pas l'attitude de Lavande qui avait agit de manière très égoïste sans se préoccuper des implications de ses actes. Elle était décidément écervelée.

"Lavande ne va pas tarder a revenir alors fait semblant de dormir Hermione. S'il te plaît! »

Le ton presque suppliant de Parvati poussa Hermione à accepter malgré sa colère et elle ferma les yeux puis se mit en position fœtale face au mur comme elle dormait d'habitude.  
En effet, quelques minutes après, Lavande revint et a entendre sa voix, elle semblait heureuse et satisfaite. Hermione finit par s'endormir. La colère lui avait coupé l'appétit

Le lendemain matin, elle continua de jouer la comédie et raconta qu'elle ne se rappelait de rien après avoir,bu son jus de citrouille peu avant le dîner. Discrètement, Parvati lui sourit comme pour la remercia Le premier cours de la journée était celui d'arithmancie. Il ne se passa rien de spécial dans ce cours, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Enfin, rien durant ce cours. Ce fut ce qui se passa à son issue qui surpris Hermione. Malefoy était devant la porte et attendait. Au moment où elle voulut sortir, il la regarda avec dédain et lui dit :

« Personne de sensé ne voudra jamais de toi et avoir cru le contraire pendant ces années a été une erreur monumentale ! »

En entendant ces paroles et venant de lui, Hermione eut envie de pleurer. Elle était blessée par ce qu'il venait de dire...

_merci d'avoir lu et j'espère que cela vous a plu. Ce texte est une mini fic et il ne reste qu'une seule partie voire deux.  
Merci pour les mises en favori et alertes. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà pour ce nouveau chapitre. Vous allez enfin comprendre ce dont voulait parler Drago. Je ne fais pas trop de blabla, je vous laisse lire. Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ce chapitre et Morgane sait que je l'ai réécrit cent fois. Vous avez le droit de me jeter des tomates. Au pire, j'en ferais de la soupe =)_

_bonne lecture_

Hermione se réveilla alors en sursaut. Elle était en sueur et elle comprit alors qu'elle avait simplement fait un cauchemar qui avait pris la forme d'un des pires souvenirs qu'elle avait de la période Poudlard avec Drago. Elle se souvenait encore de ce qui s'était passé malgré les années. Elle n'avait pas encore digéré ce que lui avait fait Lavande. Elle avait donc façonné une revanche durant des jours et des jours.  
Elle se tourna alors dans son lit en essayant tant qu'elle le pouvait de ne pas faire trop de bruit. Seulement, elle était encore sous le choc de son cauchemar. Alors cela pouvait s'avérer difficile. Mais la présence de cheveux blonds illuminés par la lune à côté d'elle lui donna le réconfort dont elle avait besoin. Elle mit alors ses mains dans ces cheveux qu'elle aimait tant. C'était un geste qui le faisait souvent rire et il aimait la charrier à ce sujet.  
A ce moment là, le propriétaire des cheveux en question se retourna et la regarda. Il était réveillé, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il n'avait pas changé concernant ce détail.

"je sais que cheveux sont magnifique comme le reste de mon corps mais de la a y fourrer tes mains en permanence...  
- Si je te gêne, je m'en vais."

Elle était entrain de se lever, prête a partir même si elle n'en avait pas tant envie. Ils étaient comme ça tous les deux. Ils avaient beau être en couple depuis maintenant prêt de trois ans, ils se taquinaient toujours comme des gamins. Ainsi qu'elle l'avait prévu, il l'attrapa par la main puis la tira vers lui pour l'embrasser.

"qui t'as dit d'arrêter? Demanda-t-il juste après en la fixant  
- D'après ce que j'ai compris, je te gêne alors je m'en vais repliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Mais si tu es sage, je reviendrai ! Son sourire s'élargit

Elle partit alors en direction de la salle de bain pour ne revenir que quelques minutes plus tard. Le seul but de cet acte avait été de le provoquer. Elle agissait un peu en gamine. Leur passif de Poudlard persistait dans la bonne humeur et elle souhaitait le préserver. C'est pourquoi elle agissait comme ça et il semblait aimer cela vu qu'il agissait de la même manière.

Ils avaient renoué cinq années auparavant lors d'une soirée mondaine organisée chaque année pour fêter la fin de la guerre et la victoire face à Voldemort. Il s'agissait d'un événement qui regroupait de nombreuses personnes d'horizons qui pouvaient être très différents. Elle avait pour but d'organiser des rapprochements entre les gens. C'est pourquoi la soirée avait été organisée dans le noir quasi absolu pour éviter les préjuges divers et autres choses. En effet, il y avait certains anciens mangemorts qui avaient changé de camps au cours de la guerre, choses que de nombreux anciens membres de l'Ordre n'avaient pas apprécié. C'est ainsi qu'ils avaient commencé à discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs rêve et espoirs pour le futur sans le savoir. Ils avaient ainsi parlé et beaucoup ri aussi durant de heures. La lumière fut, comme prévu, de retour à minuit. Tout d'abord stupéfaite comme lui, Hermione avait finalement accepte l'idée qu'il puisse être quelqu'un de bien et ils avaient, d'un implicite accord, mis de côté leurs différents sans pour autant renier leur passé.

Ils étaient ainsi devenu amis au fil du temps et comme chacun d'eux étaient célibataires, ils s'étaient rendus ensemble au bal qu'organisaient tous les ans les Zabini au cours du moi de mai. S'y rendre était un honneur car il était très réputé et peu de personnes pouvait s'y rendre.  
Chaque année, il y avait une condition afin de pouvoir rentrer dans la salle où était organisé le bal. Une année, il était nécessaire de se tenir la main au passage de la porte, une autre il était nécessaire de complimenter l'autre sur sa tenue. Il s'agissait toujours de choses sympa et pas trop gênantes quand on ne venait pas avec son compagnon ?  
Mais une année, il avait fallut s'embrasser. Certes, ce n'était qu'un baiser mais quand même. Quoi qu'un peu embarrassé au début, Drago finit par faire avancer les choses à sa manière et embrassa Hermione délicatement, avec une douceur qu'elle avait appréciée bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.  
A l'issue de ce baiser, leurs sentiments s'étaient imposés à eux lorsqu'ils échangèrent un regard. Hermione se demandait à présent comment elle avait alors pu ignorer ces sentiments pendant si longtemps car maintenant ils lui semblaient si évident.  
Elle avait alors hésité à entamer une relation de peur de briser leur amitié, un lien auquel elle tenait énormément. Cette situation stagna pendant de nombreux mois puis finalement, elle finit par accepter la situation et à présent elle ne le regrettait pas car ils étaient vraiment heureux ensemble.

Quelques temps après, il l'avait aidée à se venger de Lavande et son aide lui avait été très utile. Il l'avait motivé à vraiment se lâcher dans son plan et elle avait finit par mettre au plan diabolique qui était largement digne d'un Serpentard. Elle avait eu quelques scrupules au départ mais finalement, elle ne le regrettait pas avec le recul.

_J'espère que cela vous a plu!_

_A très vite pour l'explication de la vengeance d'Hermione. Je ne peux pas garantir de date car je n'ai pas encore commencé à écrire mais le scénario est dans ma tête_


End file.
